Wild Roses
by Samurai101
Summary: **Sequel to Regrets of Love** Tai seems to be doing better now, but Sora is getting odd notes. Who is the sender? PG for angst/kissing.


A/N:This is the sequel to Rehrets of Love. A specail thanks to: Taichi Kamiya Drak N' Dreary Litanya and lil-crazey-kid !( lil-crazey-kid, I like Takari better to! but thsis story has Kekari.) A very big thanks to Miranda Crystal-Bearer for helpingme write this! As well as spell and grammer check. ^.^  
  
Wild Roses  
  
Tai craftily snuck along the sidewalk. He laid something on the doorstep, and darted away.  
Sora soon came home from school. She saw a boquet of wild roses on her doorstep, bound by an orange ribbon. She leaned over and picked them up, mindful of the small thorns. There was a card attached to the ribbon, with a poem on it, written in orange gel pen.  
  
These roses are wild  
So are you  
But I won't care  
Will you be true?  
  
Sora turned the card over, but a signature or sign was not to be seen. She sighed and smelled the pale pink roses. Their delicate, wild smell was stirring. Sora re-read the poem. She found no clues as to whom had sent these gorgeous flowers. Absolutely none.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that day, Sora was talking to her other friends from school. All the girls were excited about the mysterious flower sender. They chattered and tried to figure out who might have done this. They got no where, but were still excited. Sora promised to keep them updated as she headed off. She and Matt had a double date with Mimi and Izzy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sora spent the next day at home, telling her mom about the flowers and her wonderful date. Mrs. Tackenouchi smiled knowingly. She had seen the cautious, mysterious figure that had delivered those roses. She asked Sora if the teen would get the mail. Sora agreed, and went to open the door. She was surprised when she found another boquet of wild roses, this time bound with a red ribbon. A card was again attached. Sora picked them up. She read the card, which was again printed with orange gel pen. But the poem was different. It was changed to this:  
  
These roses are wild  
They say so am I  
I care for you deeply  
Will you be mine?  
  
Sora blinked, then searched the card for any indication of who would send such a bold rhyme. There was none, as the day before. Sora, forgetting the mail totally, took the flowers in to show her mother. Mrs. Tackenouchi looked at them and appeared as puzzled as her daughter, but in her eyes a knowing light shone that Sora didn't notice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
All that week the roses appeared, bound with a different-colored ribbon and a loving, questioning poem, always written in orange gel pen, each day. Sora was confused. She had asked Matt, and he denied sending them. No one else knew who had. None of the boys she knew had a crush on her ever had the bravado to do such. No one. The mysterious sender kept at it until Sora had recieved tweleve boquets, each tied with a colorful ribbon. Tweleve poems all asked for her love, each written with orange gel pen in bold print. Sora had no clue as to whom could have sent these.  
The Digi-Destined were having a get-together. Tai could not come because of a huge soccer game. His team members were counting on him to be there. So there were only eleven Digi-Destined to meet at the park. Once everyone was there, talk buzzed about, but finially settled on one subject: the mysterious roses. Sora told them all about it, and produced the rainbow of ribbons and the cards from her purse. Every one was just as puzzled as she was.  
Ken gently tugged the ribbons from Sora's hand. He tapped Izzy on the shoulder and the two moved away from the group. Ken spread the ribbons out. "Check this out, Izzy. The ribbons are all different colors. Do any of these look familiar to you?" He asked.  
Izzy studied the silk ribbons. There were tweleve, all different colors; one was sunset orange, another sky blue, the next blood red, royal violet, pale green, misty grey, bright yellow, light pink, soft purple, one half blue, half orange, another half green, half red, and the last half grey and half purple. Izzy furrowed his brow. "No, not really." He said slowly.  
"You don't, eh? Well, think Digimon. Think Digi-vices. Tags....." Ken clued.  
"Crests!" Izzy exclaimed triumphantly.  
"And Digi-Mentals." Ken added. "See, they're all here: Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope and Light!"  
"But what's the last, the very light purple?" Izzy mused.  
"Mine." Ken replied softly. "My Crest is, or was, the Crest of Kindness."  
"It is, Ken." Wormmon snapped. "Not was. Is."  
Ken jumped when his Digimon spoke up. "Yowza, don't do that to me, Wormmon."  
"Sorry."  
Izzy turned to the others. "Hey, guys! Come check this out!" He yelled, waving. The other quickly gathered aound. "See this? The colors are all the same as our Crests!" The noise level quickly grew as the others made the connection.  
"Then this means....." Matt started.  
"That whoever sent these must be a Digi-Destined!" Yolei practically screamed. Davis leaped away from her, crashed into T.K, and ended up knocking five people down.  
"Pre-cisely." Izzy grinned and helped a screaming Mimi up, ignoring her angry death threats to Davis.  
"Okay, somebody own up!" Davis demanded, standing up and dusting himself off.  
There was a chorus of "Not me!"s, but the flower-giver didn't step forwrd. Sora glanced around. Wait, some one wasn't there..... She did a quick headcount. Yep, someone was missing. No doubt about it. Sora thought hard. Hold on! The soccer game!  
"Tai! Waddya wanna bet he's the one! He's not here!" Sora cried. Matt clapped a hand over the ear nearest his girlfriend.  
"Hey, could you be any louder? My other eardrum's still intact." He commented sarcastically.  
Sora frowned at him, then continued excitedly. "He must be the one! But why would he send these?"  
"I don't know." Kari piped up. "He's seemed pretty okay these last few days. I even thought he had a new girlfriend."  
"Oh well. Let's go see! I'll bet they're still playing soccer!" Davis cheered, never one to turn down a chance of seeing his role model in action.  
"Okay, let's go!" T.K voted.  
"Fine by me." Cody cast his vote as well.  
"Why not?" Joe asked, pushing up his glasses.  
"It'll be prodigious!" Izzy agreed.  
"If Izzy's going, then I'm going too!" Mimi squealed in her painful voice.  
"Hey, I'm gonna cheer for Tai!" Kari smiled and patted the bag that hung at her side. It held her pink cheerleader pom-poms.  
"Count me in!" Matt half-smiled.  
"Me too." Sora grinned.  
"Oh, if every one else's going, I guess I'll go too." Yolei sighed. She copied Joe in pushing her glasses up, then looked at Ken. "What about you?"  
"Tai's playing against my senior high team. If I'm there, I can't cheer for him. Gotta be loyal." Ken chuckled. "But the seniors aren't near as good as my team is. They're probably getting stomped. I guess I'll go watch them lose, and then spend the next few days rubbing it in. After all, my school's year-round." Ken grinned evilly. The others sweatdropped. "What?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"GO TAI!!!!!!!!! YAHOOO!" Kari screamed encouragements, even though it was obvious that Tai and his team needed no encouragements. They were stomping the opposing team flatter than anything, and enjoying doing it. Ken was sitting next to Kari, a hand over the ear nearest her, and he was grinning. Meanwhile T.K was trying to get a butterscotch from Matt.  
"MATT! GIMME THE BUTTERSCOTCH!!!!" T.K wailed  
"Fine squirt." Matt said as he handed the butter scotch to T.K. The latter quickly popped the butterscotch into his mouth, wrapper and all.  
"Will you ever learn?" Matt inquired of his younger brother.  
"Um, nope!"  
"YEAH TAI!" Davis yelled as Tai scored the winning goal. Kari jumped up, screeched, did a split in mid-air, and landed neatly in Ken's arms, who blushed but didn't look unhappy with this arrangement. Tai scanned the crowd and jogged up towards them. He reached them smiling from ear to ear.  
"Hi guys! I can't talk long, we're treating the losing team to pizza. Kari tell Mom 'kay?" Tai quickly trotted off.  
"Your genuine brother, never available when needed." Kari muttered. "Or at least Tai isn't."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Tai walked into his apartment after the soccer game he sighed and took off his shoes. "Man am I gonna miss this place." He sighed again and walked pass Kari's room, in order to ask of his sweet sister one last favor.  
"Kari, can I borrow your black gel pen?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sora walked out the door the next morning, and instead of the pale pink roses that were usually resting on the doorstep, there was a bundle of dead roses bound with a black satin ribbon. Like all the others it had a poem. Only this poem was longer, and written with black gel pen.  
  
Please dear girl,  
Tell me at last,  
What your heart is longing for,  
I'm a free bird,  
All caged up with a desire to know,  
Please set me free,  
Set me free with an answer without words.  
  
Come release me at our old cabin,  
The one where we shared our  
Dangerous adventure,  
Please dear girl,  
Set me free,  
There at noon,  
Don't be late.  
  
And if I am not the one,  
The one you truly love,  
Come not,  
I'll expect you,  
If I can,  
At noon,  
Dear Sora.  
  
Wrom: JPH  
  
"Oh Tai, I love Matt." Sora whispered as she picked up the dead flowers. Wicked thorns brought blood to her hands and fingers as she whispered again her denial. "I can't."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tai sorrowfully looked at his watch.  
"I'll wait one more minute." He promised himself. He took a step closer to the edge of the cliff. As he stared down everthing looked small. Tai sat down on the edge, waiting, his legs dangled over the edge, swinging in air, then hitting the cliff side. He glanced at his Digi-vice and took it off, placing it with his Tag on the ground.  
"Remember me, Kari, dearest sister. Be strong for me, girly." He glanced around, then bit his lip and silently counted. With a swift movement he pushed with his palms against the dry, crumbly earth and sent himself off the edge.  
"TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari yelled as she came running to the edge and staring over. "TTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Tai closed his eyes, "Be strong dearest sister, you have Ken, T.K and Matt to help cope with this pain. Hold together."  
Tai felt his body move faster and faster as the ground aproached. Tears streamed down his face as one single cry left his throat; a cry almost a scream, tearing out from the deep reccesses of his mind, from a heart shattered in pieces. As this faded, the ground came rushing up to greet him. Death stared him in the face. Tai took the gauntlet and embraced the chance. He hit the ground with a jarring impact. Joints jammed and popped, bones snapped and shattered, skin tore and ripped. Blood streamed from open wounds. Tai gasped for air, nothing met his starving lungs, and darkness hit him full force.  
Kari's voice was agin loosened in a shrill scream, almost the same sound her brother had released, coming now from the same broken heart. It was echoed by a slightly lower pitched one. Kari's sobs rent the now-still air.  
Padding footsteps whispered up behind her. Choked sobs echoed her own. Kari knew who it was and turned into an embrace. She pressed her head to his chest, seeking wildly something to ease the pain. Hands carressed her back; yet the chest heaved with sobs as well. Tears other than her own fell on her face, into her hair. She looked up into Ken's tearful, loving eyes. In them she saw mirrored pain.  
"Oh, 'Ari, baby.........." Ken whispered, voice cracking and breaking.  
Kari snuggled deeper into his chest, sobs renewed because Tai used to call her that; how had Ken known? She didn't care anymore. It hurt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a strange thing, no one found Tai's body. It was all the more disturbing that a trail of smeared blood, as though he had been dragged, led into the woods. Soon Sora broke up with Matt. (^.^)  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Several months later, like six, Matt anounced at his concert he had a guest speaker. As the guest speaker walked foward it limped. One leg was crooked, and it had scars all over its face arms, and legs. Its hair reached its waist, obviously a girl, but not built right. She ,er, he? looked at the audience and began to read in a shaky male vioce.  
  
I want to ask you over,  
I made a mistake,  
I have not been able to face,  
That others care and you love another,  
But,  
Times have changed,  
And I was wondering,  
If you had changed your mind ,  
I have a mind to know.  
  
Plaese come up and tell,  
I have a mind to know,  
Tell me Sora,  
Which way to go.  
  
As he finished, he paused, and shook his head violently. He wavered, then caught his balance again. His hair, meanwhile, had leaped out of its confinement into a very wild, yet comfortingly familiar do.  
"Sora, I made a mistake, please come up and tell me, straight out." Tai said into the mike. Sora, as in a trance, slowly walked forward, stepped onto the stage and looked Tai in the eye. Tears fell from her eyes. She whispered, but the microphone caught her words and made them reverberate around the room for all to hear.  
"Oh, Tai, I was wrong. It was you I loved the whole time. I'm ever so sorry. Now I'll tell you the words I've whispered every night since that day; I love you. I love you so much more than words can say, Tai."  
Tai leaned forward and embraced Sora warmly, though with a crooked arm. He pulled back slightly. Sora saw, behneath those scars, the Tai she had once known, and knew now. He cradled her face in one hand, then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.  
Kari screamed wildly. She leaped up in the air, and Ken caught her in his arms again. He smiled at her sweetly, and in his eyes she saw a kiss meant for her. She smiled back and pecked him on the cheek, which made him blush.  
T.K saw this out of the corner of his eye. He was actually too busy staring at his girlfriend, Chaya, to care much. She leaned towards him, and they were drawn irrisistibly into a kiss.  
Yolei grabbed Davis by the collar from where he was gawking at Ken and Kari, whirled him around, and pinned him to the wall. Davis stared at her in surprise and shock. His eyes got even wider when she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.  
Mimi held her enormous pink cow-girl hat as a screen for her and Izzy as they kissed. Joe and his girlfriend were also already at it.  
Matt smiled off-stage. His blonde girl-friend, Soren, slipped up to him and smiled as well, watching the happy couples. He leaned down and tried to kiss her on the lips, but she ducked and the kiss landed on her cheek. Matt sighed and hugged her instead.  
"Told, ya Matt." She whispered softly in his ear.  
Cody ran for the room to the nearest bathroom.  
Matt stepped onstage again. Soren followed. Fans cheered at his appearance. Tai and Sora broke off their kiss and whisked themselves off into the crowd. Matt smiled his heart-winning half-grin, and there were screams of adoration from most of the girls.  
"Ladies and gents, here's a new song. However, the only prob is, I need a female's accompaniment. At first we went wild trying to figure out a way to do this, but then my best friend showed up and I cajoled her into helping us out. Let's have a hearty round of applause for my little female friend, Soren!" Matt said as he slipped the strap of his guitar over his head.  
Soren blushed and stepped into the light, and was greeted by wild applause. She blushed harder and ducked her head as she slipped quietly up to a mike that had been set up for her. Some wolf whistles cam from the crowd, only one or two, but you could tell Soren was far from pleased.  
"Matt, first off, you die the second we're off stage. Second, will you cut it out?" She asked.  
Matt laughed, and two fan-girls fainted. "Sorry. Anyway." Matt struck a cord on his guitar. "Let's do this before the girl dies of embaressment, guys."  
The music started with the keyboards and drums, and Matt led off with the first verse;  
  
I've seen the world through jaded eyes  
I've heard the silence in the still of night  
I hid my heart, it broke in two  
Oh I'd be nowhere if it wasn't for you  
  
Soren joined in for the chorus;  
  
I heard your voice  
You turned me around  
It's like I'm flying with my feet on the ground  
And You are the best thing that's happened to me  
Now I know what I need my life to be  
Yeah, ooooh  
The best thing, You're the best thing  
  
Matt silenced and Soren's soprano voice rang clear;  
  
I felt a cool rain on fall on me  
And I discovered how it feels to be free  
I lived some days like a dream come true  
I'd give it all for just a moment with You  
  
Matt joined her for the chorus;  
  
I hear your voice  
I run to the sound  
It's like I'm flying with my feet on the ground  
And you are the best thing that's happened to me,  
yeah yeah  
Now I know what I need my life to be, know what I  
need  
You are the one thing that keeps me alive  
Whatever happens I know I'll survive  
  
Matt sang, Soren echoed (Soren);  
  
And I know  
(And I know I'll see in eternity)  
When all my tears fade away  
(They'll fade away and You will wipe the tears away  
from my eyes)  
I will see  
(And I know I'll see in eternity)  
The best thing that I have ever seen,  
(You're the best thing, You're the best thing I have  
seen)  
Yeah........  
  
Matt went into a guitar solo, and Soren's eyes sparkled.  
  
You are the best thing that's happened to me  
Now I know what I need my life to be  
You are the one thing that keeps me alive  
Whatever happens I know I'll survive, yeah  
You are the best thing that's happened to me  
Now I know what I need my life to be  
All I know isYou are the one thing that keeps me  
alive  
Whatever happens I know I'll survive  
  
There was another guitar solo, more amazing than the first. Soren forgot herself and danced to Matt's music, long black skirt dancing with her, hair swirling from her waist into a golden cloud around her elfin face and grey-blue eyes. Together they started the chorus again.  
  
All I know is You are the one thing that keeps me  
alive  
Whatever happens I know I'll survive  
You are the best thing that's happened to me  
Now I know what I need my life to be  
You are the one thing that keeps me alive  
Whatever happens I know I'll survive........  
  
The audience exploded in applause. Wolf-whistles, screams, cheers, clapping hands and stomping feet silenced everything else for a good two minutes. Soren and Matt laughed at the commotion. Suddenly a girl with red hair styled like the lopped-off top of a Christmas tree leaped up and tried to bing Soren over the head with a scalped, armless Barbie doll.  
"Stay off my man!!!!!!!!!" The shriek woulda cut through glass. Davis flinched and moaned. He knew that shriek all to well.  
"Beat it, June Motimiya! Security!" Matt yelped as he grabbed Soren by the hand and scampered off-stage as fast as he could get.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A year passed. One day in the park, Tai looked sweetly, nervously at Sora, and got down on one knee as he pulled a box out of his jeans pocket. "Um, Sora, I mean, um, would you marry me? When we're like, older, you know?" Tai stammered and squeaked.  
"Oh, Tai!" Sora squealed. She started to cry. "Yes, yes with all my heart!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, ten years have passed, Sora and I got married when we were nineteen. We couldn't wait any longer. Matt and his fiancee, Soren, had a small wedding a month ago. I was there, and Matt looked at Soren and said; "Finially, blondie-girl!" And kissed her on the lips. I can't believe Soren never let him kiss her until they got married. Wierd. Oh, T.K and Chaya with Ken and my sister Kari are going to have a double wedding next month. I can't wait to see my dear sister in her wedding gown.  
Oh, Joe got married to his girlfriend. I heard they're doing well. They moved to California. Mimi married Izzy, and they bought a nice mansion out of town. They've adopted about six kids now. Davis and Yolei are engaged, and enjoying it. Speaking of Davis, Matt is relieved to know Davi's sister accidently downed highly toxic soap and has died. Davis doesn't care one way or the other. Cody doesn't have any girlfriend as far as I know, but I've gotten out of touch lately.  
Me and Sora have a nice aparment, one three-year-old, and another on the way. I still don't get how our firstborn had blue eyes and blonde hair. It's highly strange. Whoops, gotta go, Sora calls.  
  
I am done!! I had a differnt ending, but the computer deleted it. Oh, and the ages are: Joe, his girlfriend; twenty-four Tai, Sora, Matt, Soren; twenty-three Mimi, Izzy; twenty-two Ken; twenty-one T.K, Chaya, Kari; twenty Davis, Yolei; nineteen Cody; seventeen Oh, please don't use Chaya OR Soren without permision. 


End file.
